Touchable?
by whoeverIamloves
Summary: Logan helps Rogue with a new mutation that could control her first one, and then things go awry during training for a new mission 7 months later.
1. Touchable?

10:25 AM

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here (though I would sooo take Logan if you let me). Be nice to me.

I have never written a fic for the X-Men, so this is my first. It is not, however, going to be my last, I'm sure. I hope you enjoy this! It may get a little too medical for you toward the end, but I think if you get that far you will love the ending, shipper or not.

This story takes place sort of instead of the second movie, or during it, or something like that. You'll get the idea.

10:25 AM

Xavier's Institution for Gifted Youngsters

"Good morning, Professor." Jean Grey greeted Professor Xavier as she entered his study.

"Good morning Jean. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I've been doing a little research down in the medical lab, and I've made a very interesting discovery." The Professor carefully placed a bookmark in his latest reading selection and set the book on his desk.

"Do tell." Jean walked briskly over to his desk and passed him a file folder she was holding. As he opened it, she took a seat in one of the two chairs across from him. "This is Rogue's medical file."

"Yes it is. The way her power works, when she touches someone else's skin, she absorbs their energy on the molecular level."

"You didn't come in here to tell me what I already know." He raised one eyebrow at her, and she smiled.

"I'm getting there. What I've been analyzing is the latest sample of her DNA. It's changed in one particular gene, right next to her established mutation." Jean rose just enough to point to a particular diagram in the file she'd handed to him.

"Is she in any danger from this further mutation?" There was a note of concern in his voice.

"I don't think so. Actually, I think it's quite the opposite: I think it's going to give her the ability to control her gift."

"That's wonderful news, Jean." He paused. "Is there something else?"

"Actually, there is. Because of the specific location of the newly affected gene, I think there might be a _very_ slight chance that she might eventually reverse her ability to be able to help others, but there's a very good chance it would be at her own expense."

"Interesting. I'll talk to her about it when school is over for the day."

Jean nodded in agreement. "There is one problem."

"There's always a catch. Well, out with it then."

"She's going to need to practice in order to gain control." The Professor leaned back in his wheelchair.

"Ah. Well, knowing you as well as I do, I'm sure you have come up with a solution."

"Maybe. You know that…well, Logan has advanced regenerative abilities, and we all know how fond he is of Rogue. I was thinking that if we ask him the right way, he would want to help her any way he can."

"That's very bold, Jean."

"Maybe. But do you think I'm wrong?"

The Professor smiled. "I think you may be on to something." His eyes took on a thoughtful glaze. "I think perhaps it would be best if I convinced him before we get Rogue's hopes up." Jean nodded and rose to leave, but as she neared the door he stopped her. "Jean," –she turned around with her hand still on the doorknob- "no one else needs to know about this. Rogue should know before the rest of the school's population."

"Of course. I won't tell anyone else. Would you like me to send Logan in?"

"Please do. Tell him…I want to speak with him about an opportunity for Rogue." Jean nodded and exited, closing the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later, the Professor heard an unnecessarily loud knock on the door. He chuckled to himself.

"Come in, Logan." The large man entered looking a little uncomfortable. "Is something wrong?"

"I just have this thing about being called to the principal's office."

"And what might this 'thing' be?"

"It's usually not a _good_ thing." _He's having _way_ too much fun with this,_ Logan thought.

"This time it may be a good thing, depending on how you look at it." Logan tilted his head a little. "And forgive me if I seem to find your discomfort at being called to my office a little amusing." The Professor gestured to the chair Jean had occupied not too long ago, and Logan hesitantly accepted it.

"So, what's this about an opportunity for Rogue?"

"Jean's been doing some research, and it looks like Rogue may have unknowingly developed the ability to control her gift."

"And you're telling me this…why?"

_He never was one to beat around the bush._ The Professor chose his next words carefully, knowing that Logan would most likely be somewhat apprehensive about being a practice test subject. "She doesn't know yet. The truth is, Logan, she's going to have to practice to actually control her ability."

"And you want me to be the lab rat. Forget about it."

"Logan-"

"Look. The kid may be like a little sister to me, but that doesn't mean I _want_ to go through hell for her."

The professor leaned forward. "I want to give you the opportunity to help Rogue. You know as well as I do that she feels like she'll never be able to get close to anyone because of her mutation. You are in a unique position to help her develop the control she doesn't yet know she can have." Logan buried his face in his hands. "You said yourself that she is like a little sister to you. I don't have to use my abilities to know that if she needed you to go to 'go through hell', you would do it."

Both were silent for several minutes as Logan's self-preservation instincts fought with his love for the teenager with the funkily colored bangs. As the professor sensed (non-invasively) that Logan was leaning more toward accepting the challenge, he gave him one last push. "You may be her only chance at the ability to lead a relatively normal life, and you know she would never ask you herself."

Logan nodded almost imperceptibly, then spoke in a low voice without raising his face from his hands.

"Do you wanna tell her or should I?"

"I think she will be more easily convinced if the news comes from you."

"Like you couldn't convince her yourself? You came in my head a minute ago."

"Actually, I could see your discomfort written on your expression. You know I don't invade people's mental privacy on a whim. And as for Rogue, if you would rather that I speak with her, very well."

"No. I'll talk to her when she's done with school."

"Alright. I'll have Jean let you know where the two of you should meet her, and I'm sure she'll want to start as soon as you're both ready." As Logan got up to leave, he turned and growled his plans for the remainder of the day.

"If anyone needs me, I'm goin' for a ride."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rogue ambled down the residence corridor lost in thought. It hadn't been a good day, but it also hadn't been a bad day. Instead, it was just one of those mundane days that have to happen so that the extraordinary days can stick out in your memory. As she neared her room at the Institute, she made a mental checklist of what little homework she had._ Math –not too bad, just 4 problems I didn't have time to finish in class. Shouldn't take more than 10 minutes. Science –pre-lab reading. Since when does she actually expect me to do those? I'll skim it tomorrow morning before class. History –quiz today, so no homework. I love it when that happens. Not that the quiz went all that great, but hey, ya win some, ya lose some. Art –is all class work, and we have a sub in English tomorrow so there's really no point reading tonight what I can read in study hall tomorrow afternoon. Awesome._

By this time, she was at her door. She opened it casually and tossed her backpack on the bed, closing the door behind her as she did. Only now did she notice a scruffy immensity in a leather jacket sitting backwards in the chair across from her bed.

"Logan? I didn't expect to see you here. Where's Jubilee?"

"I asked Storm to keep her after class. Have a seat." She obeyed as a confused and somewhat concerned expression took over her face. She waited for him to continue. "Jean thinks you have a new mutation that will let you control the first one."

"What?" Rogue couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"If she's right, you'll be able to have a relatively normal life. You know, people, friends, maybe even boyfriends if they get my permission first." Rogue smiled at his protective instincts, but what he had said was still sinking in.

"You mean I'll be able to actually touch people? Like, without gloves?" Logan shrugged and nodded. "Wait. You said Jean knows. You know. Who else knows?"

"The Professor."

"Why am I the last to know?" She was beginning to get angry and Logan noticed. "Didn't anyone stop to think that maybe _I_ should be the first to know stuff when it's about _me_?" She was standing now with her voice slightly raised. Logan also stood and crossed her room in about a step and a half. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her gently as her green eyes looked back up into his big brown ones with a great many different emotions swirling behind them.

"Jean did the research and took it to the Professor to decide how to deal with it. He told me because it also involves me." Confusion rose back to the top of Rogue's pool of emotions.

"You? How?" He released her and they both sat on the edge of the bed.

"You're going to have to practice to learn control."

Realization dawned on Rogue. "Absolutely not. No. I refuse to hurt you." She instinctively moved away from him to try to protect him from herself, but he followed her.

"You have to. I'll be fine like always, and this is your only chance at a 'relatively normal life', as the Professor put it."

Rogue was still shaking her head. She looked like she was about to cry, and she stood up and turned so that her back was facing the bed where Logan still sat.

For a couple of seconds, the room was silent. Then he heard a sniff and saw Rogue wipe her eyes. He stood and pulled a tissue from the box at the head of her bed, then walked up behind her. "Here." He held his arm around her so that she could reach what he offered. She mumbled "thanks", and he laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Rogue." She turned around, but he didn't move his hand. "I won't take no for an answer. This is a very important chance for you and if you pass it up, I swear to you you'll regret it later." She waited for a few seconds, then nodded. When she did, she started crying again.

"I'm sorry. It's just- it's just that I'm a little overwhelmed right now. And I really don't want to hurt you." He pulled her to his chest and held her tightly as she relapsed into her sobs.

"I know, kid. I know." He just stroked her hair for a few minutes while she worked on controlling her tears.

When she stopped crying, he told her to come find him in the gym when she was ready – he was going to be teaching some 8th grade bully with rubber bands for a body how not to fight. She finally laughed at that, and she pulled out her math homework as he left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's why you shouldn't stretch yourself too thin for the girls, Bub."

Rogue stood in the doorway and watched the events occurring in the gym's boxing ring. Logan had stretched a young teenage boy all the way around the four posts that supported the elastic boundaries of the ring. Twice, apparently, and Logan seemed to be enjoying himself thoroughly as he stood in center-ring and surveyed his work.

"That looks painful." Rogue finally made her presence known to the older man, and he turned and nodded a greeting.

"That's the idea." He climbed out between the new elastic bands and grabbed his jacket from the corner post. "You ready?" She nodded, and as they turned to leave, they heard a girlish whine coming from the ring.

"You guys can't just leave me here!" Logan looked back with a smirk as he pulled his jacket on over the button-up shirt he was wearing, and Rogue stifled a giggle. _The kid does look kinda pitiful._ Logan didn't bother to stifle his laugh, then turned back toward the door.

"Logan!" Rogue was still laughing, but she did feel sorry for the punk. Logan turned back around.

"I'll send someone to unwind you. Eventually."

Once they were out the door, Rogue asked where they were headed.

"Jean wants to do this in my room." _Too bad she doesn't want to do anything _else_ in my room._

"Makes sense." _If I'm going to hurt him, I guess it's best to be somewhere he can be comfortable and not have to be moved afterward._

"Mmhhmm." He grunted in agreement and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Finally, they were at his door. Rogue grabbed his sleeve before he opened it.

"You don't have to do this, you know."

He looked down at her, trying to figure out the best way to respond. "I know. But you need me to." He didn't give her a chance to respond. Instead he opened the door and went in. Rogue followed him, pulling the door shut behind her.

Jean was ready for them. She had set up a small monitoring station on Logan's nightstand which, when connected, could monitor his brain waves, heart rate, and breathing rate.

"Hi, Rogue. Logan, I'm assuming you already explained everything to her?" Rogue answered for him.

"He told me the important parts."

"Good. Shall we?" Logan shrugged and took a seat in his chair. Jean gestured for Rogue to join her sitting on the bed for a moment. "Rogue, I'm going to try to help you focus. Now, the first couple of times, this may not go quite as planned, but each time you should be able to stay in contact for a little bit longer. I'm going to run through a simulation with you once or twice, but that's really not going to help you very much." Rogue nodded, somewhat nervously. "Here we go." Jean raised her hands to the sides of Rogue's head, and the latter shrunk away. "Try to relax. I know what I'm doing."

Logan rolled his eyes, but neither of the other two saw. Jean let her hands float on either side of Rogue's head, except for her fingertips which she rested on top of Rogue's hair. "I'm going to try to show you how you should concentrate." Jean closed her eyes, and Rogue followed suit. Logan just watched curiously as the two sat silently for a moment without moving. Eventually both women's eyes snapped open simultaneously, causing him to start. Jean broke the silence.

"Ready?"

"Not really."

"Alright. Let's get started for real. Logan?" He rose from his chair in the corner as Jean and Rogue stood up. "Your jacket." He looked down.

"Oh. Right." He pulled it off, making sure to flex as he did so. If Jean was going to play hard-to-get, he was not going to make it any easier for her. She noticed, but didn't say anything. "Shirt too?" He looked at Jean and she stared straight back at him.

"What do you think?"

He unbuttoned his shirt and removed it the same way he had removed his jacket. He then tugged at his wife-beater as if to ask 'And this?' Jean nodded.

As he pulled it over his head, Jean was treated to a very nice view of his incredibly ripped abdominal muscles. A couple of questionable thoughts went through her head, but she was able to keep her focus fairly easily, especially since Rogue was in the room. Once that was off, Logan looked at her again, this time for further instructions. She gestured to his bed. He hid the smug look that wanted to come onto his face as he went over and sat down.

"All the way."

He laid back with one knee raised up and his hands folded over his chest. Jean stuck two little circular sensors to his temples as he followed her every move. Next, she put two on his upper chest. Then using her telekinetic abilities to raise his arms, she attached two to his lower chest, right around his ribs.

"Show-off."

Rogue smirked. Fortunately for Logan, all of these sensors were wireless so that they wouldn't bother him any more than necessary.

Once that was accomplished, Jean put his arms down by his sides and took a step back. Rogue was sitting backward in the chair she had pulled up to the side of the bed opposite from Jean, subconsciously using the back of the chair as a barrier between herself and Logan.

"Rogue, it's time." Jean understood how upsetting this whole scenario was for the teen, but it really was for her own good. Rogue tentatively unbuttoned her glove.

_Logan, talk to her,_ Jean's voice sounded in his head.

_And say what?_

_It doesn't matter. Reassure her. Let her know that you'll be fine._

Logan looked over at Rogue. "Hey." Her eyes came up to meet his. "Take it easy. You know I always bounce back." Rogue nodded and pulled off her glove.

"Try to focus. Think about distance on the molecular level just like I showed you." Jean nodded and Logan closed his eyes. Rogue swallowed hard as she stretched out her now bare hand toward his exposed shoulder, hesitating only for a second. Once her skin touched his, she noticed that instead of the previously established two seconds, there was about a three second interval before she felt herself drawing from him and his jaw clenched. Immediately Rogue jerked her hand back, and Logan inhaled the breath that had gotten stuck a moment ago.

Jean looked at the monitor beside him, noting the minor change in his vitals that were quickly fixing themselves.

"Not bad for your first try. Let's see if you can do it for a little longer this time." Rogue looked at Logan, and his expression told her 'go ahead'. She reached out and touched his arm lightly with her fingertips. This time the contact lasted for about four seconds.

"Good, Rogue. Try again, but this time when time when your power kicks in, instead of jerking away, try to stop it. Okay?" Rogue nodded, and Logan shrugged with his eyebrows without opening his eyes. "I'll help you."

Logan opened his eyes briefly to let Rogue know he was good to go again. Rogue swallowed and tried again. She managed to add another second and a half to her record, but finally she couldn't hold back any longer. Logan struggled to breathe, but Jean reminded Rogue from inside her head that he would be fine and she needed to learn to stop. Rogue blinked back tears as she strained hard to stop herself from drawing any more energy from her "invincible" friend as he lay seemingly helpless at her mercy before her. To her amazement, after a couple of seconds the foreign lines that had appeared on his body because of her began to fade slowly.

Suddenly an obnoxious "beeeeep" punctured her thoughts, and she instantly pulled her hand back. Her wet eyes opened as wide as saucers as Jean bustled between Logan and the monitor on his nightstand. She first turned down the volume on the monitor. Next, she reached behind it and pulled out a syringe and a small glass vial filled with green liquid.

"What is that?" Rogue asked.

"Epinephrine." She felt Rogue's confusion and clarified for her as she used the needle to suck the green liquid out of its vial. "Pure adrenaline. Since you have his powers for the moment, he's on his own for a little bit." Rogue's confusion turned into a wave of guilt. "Don't blame yourself. This is exactly the reason I'm here, and he knew what he was getting himself into."

Rogue just blinked as she watched Jean's fingertips explore the area of Logan's chest directly above his heart as she sought exactly the right spot. Rogue swallowed hard as Jean stabbed directly between her carefully manicured fingernails to inject the contents of the syringe into his heart. She pressed the plunger down as quickly as she dared, then pulled out the needle and waited a few seconds for something to happen. When nothing did, she began to get a little flustered. _Come on, Logan! Snap back!_ Jean silently willed him to 'bounce back' like he had promised Rogue.

"Can't you use your mind to make him come back? Like, make him breathe and make his heart beat again from inside?" Jean was a little taken aback. She had never even thought of that.

"I don't know, but it's definitely worth a try." Jean raised her hands and held them above him, then closed her eyes. She used her telekinesis to feel around inside his chest.

Rogue looked on silently with eyes as wide as saucers both out of concern and curiosity as she watched Jean's fingers twitch over her friend.

_Okay. First things first._ Jean mentally talked herself through the process. _Heartbeat._ She found his heart without any trouble. She focused carefully as she called to memory the delicate cycle of the heart which she had learned back in high school anatomy. Ever-so-gently, she caused the muscle to contract and the blood to flow. Once she had accomplished a few good solid heartbeats, she planned her next move. _Good. Now, on to breathing. Let's see…_she continued to control Logan's heart with one hand as she used the other to mentally feel around for his diaphragm. _…Negative pressure. Right. Diaprhagm- here we go- contracts, pulling the lungs down with it._ Had Logan been awake, he would have felt an invisible hand pushing down on something in his chest, forcing him to pull air into his lungs.

Rogue saw Jean's closed eyelids flutter a little bit as Logan seemed to gasp for breath. She then watched him seem to exhale, then inhale again.

Jean was struggling to stay in focus and in control. Fortunately for both her and Logan, she sensed that his body was starting to react to the epinephrine she had injected into his heart. Gratefully and full of relief, she released her hold on him, falling on her elbows on the edge of his bed. She noted half-heartedly that at some point her hands had actually come to rest on top of his chest before she fell.

_Scott._ Jean mentally called out for her fiancé when she saw that Logan was indeed functioning on his own again and the beeping had stopped.

_Jean? Is something wrong?_ There was a note of panic in Scott's mental response.

_No, everything's fine. I just need you to come help me back to our room. I'm exhausted, but I'll fill you in on the details later._

_Okay. Where are you?_

_I'm in Logan's room._ She could picture the expression she was sure was on Scott's face. _It's not what you're thinking. Rogue's here too- she's been practicing to control her power._ Jean felt Scott's relief.

_I'll be right there._

Rogue finally spoke.

"Are you alright?" Jean nodded. "What about him? He'll be fine, right?"

"Yes, he will. He'll probably be unconscious for a while, though." Rogue swallowed.

"Is it okay if I stay here with him until he wakes up?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thanks. My roommate…"

"I'll let Jubilee know not to worry."

"Are you going to tell her where I am?"

"I think that's something you should do when you're ready, since I'm sure she'll want to know why. And Rogue, we'll do this again when we've all recovered from today." Jean saw that Rogue was about to protest. "You're drained too, and you still need more practice. Five and a half seconds is not very long, you know."

By this time Scott had arrived. He knocked lightly on the door, then opened it and poked his head in. Jean hadn't moved from where she had half-collapsed.

"Jean?"

"Come on in."

He walked around the bed to where she was and pulled her arm around his neck. He used his other hand to support her waist, and without another word the two of them left, closing the door behind them.

Rogue pulled her glove back on as she looked around his room for something. She wasn't quite sure what, but her eyes finally came to rest on an extra pillow sitting in the bottom of his open closet. She went over to it and stripped it of its pillowcase, then came back to the bed.

Without a word, she spread the pillowcase over his exposed shoulder. She ran her gloved hand over the side of his scruffy face with an unreadable expression, then climbed up beside him. She rested her head on his covered shoulder and rested her arm across his abdomen. _It's a good thing I wore long sleeves today._ She barely bent her knee so that it was just overlapping his thigh, and she planted a light kiss on top of the pillowcase before she drifted off to sleep.

So...please tell me what you think! I'm no Xavier! I can't read your minds! (If you ask nicely for a sequel, I just might be inclined to write one.)


	2. Developments

Hey Everyone! I was going to make this a one-shot fic, but you guys liked it so much and I came up with more to write, so here it is.

This chapter is more like a sequel than another chapter, but I figured it fits anyway. This is set 7 months after 'Touchable?'.

Disclaimer: I only own Serena. But can I please have Logan and Rogue?

* * *

Rogue ran hard. Her team had already been picked off, so she was the only one left to win the victory. She had seen a glimpse of red about 30 yards away, and she had to get to it. A harsh gust of wind assailed her to try to keep her from her goal, but she would have none of it. Rogue lowered her center of gravity and ran that much harder. Suddenly there was snow and rain mixed with the wind, and it tried to blind her. She strained to see, but the view only extended about 3 feet. She kept running in the direction of the flag. All of a sudden, the storm stopped. Rogue reacted quickly as soon as she felt it starting to slow so that she didn't fall forward. As soon as she could see again, she had to jump to her right to dodge the person who leapt at her. She got up quickly and resumed her course, but her assailant overtook her from behind. She found herself rolling through the fresh snow and leaves with the man, and she struggled to escape his grasp. She pretended that she was going to punch him, and as soon as he reared back a little bit to try to commandeer her fist, she used the opportunity to pull her legs up between herself and him. Without giving him time to react, she kicked off against his rock-hard stomach. She rolled backwards and ended up on her feet, but he was only thrown enough to land in a squatting position, ready to pounce. He did, and Rogue threw her hands up in defense.

To both their amazement, he stopped mid-flight. Rogue froze for a moment, unsure what was happening. The man in the air stared at her for a brief second before he spoke in a flat voice.

"Rogue, tell me it's you doing this." Wolverine recognized all too well the magnetic restriction he felt on his metallically-enhanced body. Rogue swallowed and jerked her hands back to her body. When she did, Logan was promptly dumped on the ground. Rogue ran over to him as Storm came and landed nearby, firing a question almost before she was on the ground.

"What happened?"

Logan grunted.

"I was about to ask the same question." Both looked at Rogue.

"I don't know! I- I was just thinking about the best way to stop you, and all of a sudden you were just hanging there!" She paused. "Are you alright?" Logan got up from the ground.

"Yeah. Since when do you have Magneto's powers?"

"I don't know." There was a brief silence, then Storm spoke.

"I think it's time to head back to camp."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback**_

_Rogue looked around. These Canadian woods were not exactly her idea of an ideal getaway, but some of her friends seemed to be in their elements, especially Logan and Storm. She contemplated the rest of the group as they sat around the campfire. _

_First there was Bobby, also known as Iceman. She had broken up with him a few weeks after the Alkali Lake incident. It wasn't that they couldn't get along or anything, it was just that each had started getting a little too jealous when the other was with specific individuals after Rogue had started working on controlling her mutation. For this reason, they had agreed to see other people for a while. Rogue was glad they were still good friends._

_Next Rogue's eyes fell on Kitty. Shadowcat was actually the person that had made Rogue jealous, and she and Bobby had finally gotten together after a couple months of flirting. Rogue and Kitty got along well enough, but they were not exactly what one might call the best of friends. Kitty had been added to the team a few months after Rogue and she was always proving her usefulness, even if she was a little too 'girly' for some of the X-men. _

_Sitting next to Kitty was Storm. She seemed to really enjoy the outdoors, and why shouldn't she? Her powers revolved around the open sky. _

_Next was Scott. He hadn't been the same since Jean was gone. He'd allowed himself to get a little scruffy, and his attitude hadn't been quite as anal-military as before. He was gradually becoming more adaptable to different situations and less of a pretty-boy._

_Rogue was sitting next to Scott. Though she skipped herself in her present mental survey of the team, if she had thought about it, she had changed a good deal in the 7 months since Alkali Lake. She had grown about an inch, and actually started wearing make-up. _Now that I can touch, it won't hurt anything to show off a little._ She had actually managed to work up to about 10 minutes of being able to maintain skin-on-skin contact, and the first five no longer required such intense concentration. _

_As a side-effect of her practice sessions with Logan, she had a very large dose of him inside her head. This helped her as she fought with the X-men, and she had discovered parts of his past that had been buried deep in his memory. Rogue had felt that it was her duty to share those parts with him. Most importantly, his family had all been killed (though she didn't tell him how, since she figured ignorance would be bliss in that department). There were a few other things as well, but they really weren't that important. _

_Logan was (of course) sitting next to Rogue. He hadn't changed much at all. If anything was different about him, he seemed slightly more dedicated to the X-men after knowing that he had no family but Rogue._

_A new girl had joined the team a couple of months ago, and she sat on the other side of Logan. Her name was Serena. She stood about 5'2", and she had clearly been a beach bunny. Her tan skin was in stark contrast to her long blonde hair. She was very athletic looking and drop-dead gorgeous. Here in Canada she was not enjoying the cold, but any other time she could usually be found in short tank tops, miniskirts, and the like._

_Serena's powers seemed to revolve around her hands. She could release small amounts of energy from her hands, manifesting it in multiple ways. For example, she could generate heat, or she could focus the energy into small lightning bolts. This energy was apparently not useful at a distance, but it was pretty strong at close range. Serena also had telekinetic abilities. _

_Rogue liked this girl –they were about the same age since Rogue had just turned 18 and Serena was 19, and they had similar personalities, even if they had very few common interests. For all intents and purposes, Rogue and Serena were becoming best friends, though Serena completely respected the bond shared by Rogue and Logan. _

_Kurt was the last in their small campfire circle, and he seemed eerily suited for the dark woods. Not because he was actually menacing to those who knew him, but because to anyone who didn't, he looked like something out of a horror movie. Nightcrawler was still as religious as ever, and that had endeared him to some in the group more than anything else._

_Finally, she turned her thoughts toward the reason they were here. There was supposed to be a sort of 'underground' mutant rally in a couple of days not too far from here, and Logan had convinced the Professor to send them early to get in a little bit of training in outside the Danger Room. _

"_Rogue?" She snapped back into reality. Scott was talking to her._

"_Yeah?" Scott sighed and Logan smirked. _That'smy girl. Ignore the dick.

"_I was just asking if you wanted to pick your team for tomorrow morning. Logan and I are going to be the hidden obstacle course, and Storm is going to watch from the top and make it a little harder for you."_

_Serena couldn't help but mouth off, but at least she did it quietly._

"_Good luck staying hidden for long." A couple of people looked at her, but no one said anything._

"_Oh. Sure. Um, I want…Serena and Kurt."_

"_Okay. That leaves Kitty and Bobby." _I wonder if they'll actually accomplish anything._ As much as Rogue knew that Bobby would try, she also knew how Kitty tended to distract him._

"_Anyone have anything to add?" Ororo was ready to wrap it up. Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "Then I guess we're done here. I don't need to remind everyone" she looked pointedly at Kitty and Bobby "that we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. I suggest we all get a good night's rest." She smiled, and Logan got up and headed out toward the woods. Scott also rose, but he went directly to his tent rubbing his forehead. _

_Rogue looked at Serena. She considered following him, but she didn't because she knew that he wanted to be alone for a while. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Logan panted as he ran hard between the trees. He wasn't running for any specific reason, he just loved the feeling he got when he pushed himself this hard. He didn't bother to mark his trail. Instead, he had borrowed an air freshener from Storm and had put it in his back pocket to leave a scent trail. He wouldn't have any trouble following it._

_As he ran, Logan considered the upcoming mission. He knew that there were mutants everywhere that were proud of their abilities but wanted to live in society. Since society had rejected them, they had formed their own. The Underground was that society. Every so often, they would have a meeting. Actually, it reminded him of a cult. These people would all have tattoos marking them as mutants, but they lived, shopped, and worked in the presence of non-mutants. If someone insulted them, they would be paid a visit and probably beaten up a little bit. Otherwise, the mutants kept to themselves. _

_Professor Xavier had only recently found out about these meetings, and he knew it would be a great place for Magneto to recruit young mutants. That is why he had sent the X-men. Cyclops, Storm, Kitty, and Bobby were going to try to spread the idea of tolerance and perhaps do some recruiting of their own, and Logan, Kurt, Serena and Rogue were going to be posing as people new to the Underground to see if anyone had already been contacted by Magneto or his team._

_There was only one catch. The four who were going to be "joining" the Underground were going to be expected to have tattoos, and Kurt was the only one who did. He hadn't mentioned anything to anyone else, but he, Scott, and Ororo were still brainstorming._

_Logan stopped. It was getting late, and as much as he would love to keep going, the others were going to be wondering where he went. He turned back around and picked up the scent of the air freshener easily, then started running again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_The next morning, Storm was the first to wake up. About half an hour after dawn, she started waking everyone else up. Scott was the only exception- he had gone to bed with a pounding headache, so Storm let him sleep. The group quickly ate breakfast, and then it was time to get started. _

_The objective was to be the first to find and retrieve a bright red flag. Rogue took charge in her group. _

"_Okay. Let's fan out and start circling the camp. We'll circle wider and wider until we find it."_

_**End Flashback**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan, Rogue, and Storm were walking back to camp. Logan broke the silence.

"By the way, that was a nice move back there." Rogue looked at the speaker.

"Which one?" Logan rolled his eyes.

"That hard kick. Anyone else would have landed flat on their back."

"But I wasn't fighting 'anyone else'."

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm on your side." By now they had reached camp, and Logan followed Rogue to her tent intent on getting some answers.

As soon as she was inside, Rogue started looking for her hairbrush and ignored Logan as he followed her inside. She brushed her hair silently for a few seconds until she could feel his eyes burning into her back. She looked up at him with a questioning look as he stared back down at her.

Rogue was confused by the larger man's actions. She was also a little scared. It was rare that he ever looked at her with this much intensity, and though she always felt as though he was staring down into her soul, she could never read him when he got like this.

"Logan?"

"What's up?"

"I have leaves in my hair and they're bugging me."

"You know what I mean. Today in the woods. What happened?"

"I told you, I don't know. I was just pushing myself so hard –it was so…what's the word?" Logan knew the feeling she was referring to, but he didn't say anything. "Exhilarating, I guess."

"Was that a one time deal?" Rogue dropped her eyes and spoke softly.

"I don't know, but I don't feel it right now."

"You felt it then?"

"Yeah. It was really weird. I could actually _feel_ the magnetism coming from my hands."

"Why Magneto? Why then?"

"I don't know. I guess then because it took me by surprise when you jumped at me so fast –I was expecting you to at least have _hit_ the ground even if you did get right back up."

"And Magneto?"

"He's still in my head just like everyone else I've absorbed. I guess maybe I knew somehow that his powers would be the most useful right then and there. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Finally Logan cracked a smile.

"It takes more than that tug to hurt me."

"Why are you asking me all this?"

"Why do you think? That was some freaky stuff, and if your powers are on the fritz, I want to know it." Rogue gave him a teasing smirk.

"You think it might endanger the mission?" He didn't tease back.

"I think it might endanger you. You're sure you don't feel it now?" She nodded. "Okay. But be careful the next couple of days." Now he started to tease her.

"I'd have a lot of explaining to do if I had to explain that you made me kill Cyclops."

"You wouldn't!"

"Probably not, but I like to keep my options open." There was a pause. "What do you say we go find something to eat?" Rogue laughed as she put her brush down, and they both headed out to see what was for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A soft breeze had picked up soon after everyone had finished lunch, and now the group was sitting in a circle. They had just finished discussing the afternoon's plans: Logan would work one on one with Rogue, since he seemed to be one of the only people anywhere who could present her with a challenge and to avoid endangering anyone else if her powers 'fritzed' again, while Storm and Scott would continue the morning's activities with everyone else.

"What is that smell?" Rogue wrinkled her nose and everyone looked at her.

"What smell?" Scott was the first to voice the confusion everyone else seemed to be feeling.

"It's like, I don't know, something died or something. You guys don't smell it?" Logan and Storm looked at each other before Logan spoke.

"You can?" Rogue nodded and the group looked to Logan for an explanation. "Just before dawn something killed a rabbit about a hundred yards upwind from here. I've smelled it on and off all day."

There was a slightly awkward pause before Storm spoke.

"First Magneto, and now Logan. Rogue, who else is in your head that might surface?"

"Um, there was my first boyfriend, but he didn't have any powers. Then there was Bobby, but there's not much of him in here at all." She touched her temple and continued. "Oh, and the time I had to stop John from burning up Bobby's family's neighborhood. There's almost as much of him as Magneto. I think that's it."

"Pyro. Great." Scott's voice was almost dripping with sarcasm, but the leader in him quickly shut it off and got serious. "Think you might want to practice to control this before we go to this Underground convention?" Rogue nodded. "I think it's time we all get back to training anyway. Let's go, people."

Everyone got up to leave. Most of the group got up and headed off in one direction and Rogue and Logan went in the other (away from the smell). Storm called Logan's name, and he turned to her just in time to catch the lighter she had tossed his direction. He gave her a questioning look.

"For Rogue to practice, just in case."

Once they were out of sight of the camp, Logan told Rogue they had gone far enough. Logan sniffed the air before pulling the air freshener from the night before out of his back pocket.

"Okay, kid. Here's what I want to try: I'm gonna go leave a trail with this, and I want to see if you can follow it."

"You think I'll be able to?" He shrugged.

"Dunno. That's what we're gonna find out. I'll go hide this, then I'll be back to make sure you don't get lost. Wait here."

Five minutes later, Logan emerged from the trees behind Rogue.

"Ready?"

"I think so, but what does it smell like?"

_I knew I was forgetting something. Oh well. Plan B._ Logan sniffed his hand to make sure the smell was still on it, then held it out toward Rogue. She got what he was saying, and followed his lead. It didn't take her too long to find it in the air.

She lost the scent a few times, but finally after 20 minutes, Rogue just couldn't pick it back up.

"Logan, I don't know what you want me to do! I can't smell it any more." He nodded slowly.

"Okay. Just humor me for a minute. Think about the possibilities." Rogue let out an exasperated sigh, then looked around. Logan watched her intently and smiled when her eyes lit up. He knew that look.

_Alright…if it doesn't go off in any direction from here, what direction could it have gone?_ Then it clicked. _Of course! Why didn't I think 3-D before?_ Rogue looked up, and there about 5 feet above her head hung the little yellow pine tree. She smiled at Logan.

"Great. Now, how do you plan to get it down?" Her smile drooped.

"Are you kidding me? I don't have claws like you, and there aren't any branches between here and there." Logan decided to spur her on by teasing.

"Sure, make excuses. If that's the best you've got, then it's a good thing it's not something important up there."

Rogue exhaled loudly as she racked her brain for a solution. After a few seconds, she got a mischievous look in her eyes. Logan's teasing smirk disappeared, and Rogue cocked her eyebrow at him as if to say 'you asked for it –it's payback time for all your teasing'.

The next thing Logan knew, he was floating in the air beside the air freshener with his arms straight out, unable to move. Rogue used her hand to manipulate him from the ground, and he watched in proud disbelief as she used his hand to pick up the smelly cardboard piece from the tree branch. Rogue lowered him gently back to the ground and retrieved it from his hand before releasing him.

Logan couldn't help but laugh as soon as Rogue let go of him and held up her prize with a triumphant grin.

"I guess I deserved that."

"I guess you did."

"On a more serious note, good job using the options you had available, but a little warning would be nice next time."

"Deal."

"So what's next?"

Logan considered their options. He could work with her more on hand-to-hand combat, or repeat the exercise, or practice her newly discovered abilities. He decided on the last one and pulled the lighter from his pocket.

"Let's see if you can bring Pyro out."

"How?" Logan flicked the lighter into action and held it up.

"See if you can 'call' it to you."

Rogue honestly tried for a few seconds, but nothing happened. She focused on the flame. Still nothing. She imagined the fire going out, and there was a very slight flicker.

"Nice."

Next, Rogue took a moment to visualize the fire coming to form a ball in her hand like she had seen John do so many times. After several seconds, she held her hand out toward the tiny flame. Then it left the lighter and haltingly made its way through the air, finally coming to rest about an inch above her upturned palm. She smiled to herself.

"Can you make it do something?"

Rogue looked up sharply, somewhat startled. When she did, the flame dissipated in her hand. She grinned sheepishly.

"Oops."

"Try again." Logan lit the lighter a second time.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" He gave her a questioning look. "Playing with fire in the middle of a bunch of trees?" He grunted and let the lighter die in his hand.

"Good point."

"I'm just about drained as far as using any of my powers go, anyway."

"What about otherwise? You up for a fair fight?" Rogue laughed.

"I guess so, if you can call it fair when I never beat you."

"Good." He looked around. "See that birch tree over there?" He gestured to a tree barely visible through the forest, and Rogue nodded. "Your objective is to get there. Remember, no powers."

"At least the ones that can be turned off, anyway, right?"

"Very funny."

Rogue didn't waste any time circling. Instead, she just took off running. Logan followed her lead to cut her off, but instead of trying to duck his tackle like he expected, Rogue stopped short and then jumped over him. _Always go with what they're not expecting._ Logan jumped up and ran after her. Rogue could hear him catching up to her quickly, so she started to zig-zag around trees. After doing that twice and realizing it really wasn't helping her and Logan was almost right on her heels now. She looped around a third tree, but this time instead of continuing toward her objective, she circled all the way around and jumped on Logan's back, putting her arm around his throat. Both knew the timer was going. Logan struggled to reach her with little success, and he finally opted for a different tactic. He used one hand to grab her arm and the other to grab her opposite knee which was anchored to his hip, knowing she was ticklish. She laughed when he dug his fingers into her leg just above her knee, inadvertently loosening her grip on his neck while tightening her grip on his waist. Logan took the opportunity to pull her arm away from his throat. He started to pull her over his shoulder, but she was too quick. She jumped into the pull, throwing him off balance and pulling him to the ground with her. She landed just above his head with him still holding her wrist. With her free hand, she unbuckled her belt as she jumped over and sat on his back, pulling his hand with her. He had let go, but she had swapped the hold on him so that she was now tightly gripping his wrist, and she pulled his hand as high up on his back as she could before pinning his arm in place with her knee and reaching for his other arm. She pulled her belt free as she pulled his hand to meet the first. He let out a pained grunt through clenched teeth as she wrapped her belt tightly around both of his wrists multiple times and then buckled it when she had run out of belt. She didn't waste any time jumping up off of his back and resuming her running. Meanwhile, Logan was determined not to go down so easily. He had rolled over onto his back. He was glad he spent so much time working out, because he was able to do a sit-up and from there, he pulled his legs under him and stood up. She saw him chasing her from the corner of her eye, but she had a good headstart and having his hands tied behind him was slowing him down. However, he was still gaining on her and she had only made it about two thirds of the way to the tree. They both ran for several seconds, and then Logan was on top of Rogue. She wasn't quite sure how that happened, but she remembered seeing him jump at her from the side, feet first, and then she had tripped and instinctually rolled onto her back for a better defensive position before Logan straddled her waist.

"Now what are you gonna do?" Logan seemed to gloat over having kept her from reaching the tree, but he didn't realize just how far up he was sitting –even though her arms were pinned by her sides between his knees, his position over her ribs left her plenty of room to maneuver her legs. She gave him that familiar mischievous smirk, and his smile faded into an 'oh, shit' expression. The next thing he knew, she had hooked her ankles under his chin and was forcing his head backwards (followed by the rest of him. This gave her enough leverage to free her arms, and she then continued to pull back with her feet as she pushed up on his knees. Soon she was free and Logan was flat on his back again, and Rogue took off running again. This time she was almost there before she could feel Logan 'breathing down her neck', but he was too late.

"I made it!" She grinned triumphantly at him from her position on the other side of the objective tree.

Logan stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and laughed.

"Way to go, kid. Now how about untying me?" Rogue cocked her head and pretended to contemplate his request.

"Um, no, I don't' think so. I think everyone else should get to see this."

"Come on." Logan looked a little worried, but Rogue was milking the moment for all it was worth.

"It's a good thing it's not very important for you to get out, or you'd have a problem."

"Normally I'd just cut myself out, but we agreed no powers and I'm assuming you want your belt back."

Rogue walked around behind him.

"And how would you do that? You can't exactly reach it." Logan twisted his hands to demonstrate that he could actually accomplish a decent angle with his claws, and Rogue finally relented. "Okay, fine." He relaxed his arms and Rogue unbuckled the belt. "But that was a good move back there, wasn't it?"

"You have to ask that as you're untying me? Kid, this is a new experience for me. Anytime you manage to get the upper hand against me, it was a _great_ move."

Rogue beamed as she released her friend. He turned around to face her as he rubbed his wrists.

"I feel sorry for the person you actually have something against –did you have to make it so tight?"

"I knew you'd get out of it if I didn't." Logan nodded. "So now what?"

"I think you've pretty much proved that you can take care of yourself in hand-to-hand, and I don't want you playing with fire in the forest if you're really as 'drained' as you said. How 'bout we call it a day and head back to camp to wait for everyone else?"

"Sounds good. I could use a nap." Rogue tossed her belt over her shoulder, and the two of them began to walk back toward the campsite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Four hours later, everyone had finally been dismissed from training with Scott and Storm, and Rogue had just woken up. Logan had explained how Rogue's training had gone, and everyone was impressed. Now the group was sitting down to roast hotdogs and marshmallows around the campfire. As soon as everyone was settled in, the three leaders decided it was time to talk about the upcoming mission since it was the day after tomorrow. For the most part, nobody had any questions, but then Scott reached the part about Logan, Rogue, and Serena being expected to have tattoos of the Omega symbol.

"Nobody said anything about that!" Rogue was a little confused, but Serena just took it in stride.

"Cool. I've been thinking about getting a tat, but I couldn't decide what. I guess that solves that problem."

Logan stopped that train of thought before it went any further.

"You kids are not getting real tattoos just for this mission."

"Vat, zen?" Kurt was curious about how they were going to pull this stunt off in the middle of nowhere. Nobody really had an answer, so Serena piped up cheerfully.

"What about henna? It can look real, if it's done right, and it won't wash off for a few weeks."

"Brilliant. I didn't realize we'd brought any of that stuff along." Logan's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but that didn't faze the surfer.

"I always keep a pretty good amount with me on camping trips."

"I'm afraid to ask why."

"Well, it's just always been a good camping trip pastime ever since I was little. Besides, you never know what might come up."

Logan, Storm, and Scott exchanged glances. Scott voiced their silently-reached agreement.

"I don't think we're going to come up with anything better." Serena grinned. "I suppose next you're going to tell us that you're actually an artist, too?"

Rogue answered for her.

"Actually, she is. I've seen some of her drawings and they're pretty good."

"Okay. I guess when you three finish eating, go 'henna'." Logan rolled his eyes, and they all finished eating their hot dogs in silence as they enjoyed the outdoors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Logan, Serena, and Rogue were sitting in Serena's tent as she got the brown goop ready to go.

"So, who's first?" She smiled at her two 'victims'.

"I don't guess it matters. Rogue, why don't you go ahead?" Logan was not thrilled with this idea, but he knew it was time to 'take one for the team' so to speak. Rogue nodded, and Serena asked the next question.

"Okay. Where?" Rogue thought for a moment and decided on a visible location. She touched her upper arm between the top of her opera-length glove and the bottom of her short sleeve. Serena nodded and gestured for Rogue to come closer so she could reach her arm. Rogue obeyed and scooted closer. Logan just watched. Rogue 'turned off' her power before her friend pulled down the top of her glove, and Serena started squeezing the goop from its cone-shaped container. She spoke as she doodled.

"So, I heard you guys had some fun in the woods today."

"Who told you that?"

"He did." She nodded at Logan, and Rogue gave him a questioning look. "Well that's not actually what he said. He said you didn't need any more practice today 'cause you kicked his tail."

Rogue laughed.

"Did he?" The question was actually directed at Logan, who had not said a word.

"I let you win, kid."

"That's why you couldn't get out of my belt, right?" Serena got a surprised expression on her face.

"Belt? Whoa. What really happened?"

"I tied his hands behind his back with my belt, and he couldn't use his claws because we said no powers." Rogue saw Serena's shocked (but teasing) expression and realized that her mind was in the gutter.

"He told me to try to make it to a specific tree, and I tied him up to slow him down."

"So you really did kick his tail." Both looked at Logan and he looked away.

"Yeah she did."

"But it's not like it was easy! I'm gonna be sore for a month!"

"Serves you right for making it so tight."

"What about you, Serena? What did y'all do in practice this afternoon?"

"Same thing as this morning. I was with Kurt, and we actually beat Kitty and Bobby."

"Were they too busy making out to bother with the flag?" Logan stepped in.

"I really do _not_ wanna hear the answer to that."

"Where's your sense of fun?" Serena joked at him, but a moment later when he wasn't looking, she nodded to Rogue. Both laughed, and Serena lifted the cone and surveyed her artwork on Rogue's arm.

"Am I done?"

"More or less. Just a minute." She dipped a cotton ball into a Ziploc back of lemon juice, then daubed it over the design.

"What's that for?"

"It'll help the color sink in better, and it'll keep it wetter for longer so it doesn't fall off as quick." She put the cotton ball down on a paper towel beside her, then addressed Logan. "Your turn."

Logan grunted in response.

"Where do you want it?"

"Does it matter?"

"Not really." Rogue threw in her two cents.

"What are you planning on wearing?"

"I don't plan that far ahead." Serena took advantage of the situation. Rogue knew what Serena was getting at, but she just hid her smile and played along, knowing her friend's interest was harmless.

"Okay. Well, a lot of these people are going to be all macho and tough, so you'd probably fit right in if you wore an open button-up shirt. I think it'd make a good impression if it's really big on your chest."

"What the hell." Logan really didn't care. He pulled off the under-shirt he'd been wearing for training that day. Serena did a pretty good job hiding her amusement, and Rogue just sat back and watched.

"Lay down so I can get a better angle." Logan did, and Serena scooted over next to him and got started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To be continued…:D

Tell me what you think!


End file.
